


How long is a snakes tail? ~ a Nagastuck fic

by Bury_me_alive_in_rarepairs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, LITERALLY, M/M, More pairings to be added to request, Multi, My wonderful Friends loves these rarepairs, Polygamous Relationships, Possible blackrom rivalry between Jade and vriska, Rare Pairings, Rivalry, The violence is coming on from angst later in the story, possibly rival inquisition, so anyone's ship will come true, totally blackrom rivals between Jade and Vriska, yes - Freeform, your Rarepairs can be in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bury_me_alive_in_rarepairs/pseuds/Bury_me_alive_in_rarepairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Suggesting ships is aloud and is really appreciated, want to see your otp or rarepair, request!)</p><p>This is the last naga tribe, humans have hunted you almost extinct,So with a little magic, you managed to turn eight humans into nagas, having them join with fresh blood to the lineage, and despite only 20 of you nagas left, Soon you will flourish again, with the help of a thing called, hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How long is a snakes tail? ~ a Nagastuck fic

**Author's Note:**

> (( Ayyyy, I wanted to say hi, and though this is my first smut fic, I have roleplayed smut for about 3-4+ years, and people say I'm apparently good at it, have fun, and any ships you wanna see in the fic, just request!))
> 
> (( Note: 'Uncoil' means ejaculate AND having sex, be careful of the context it is written in))

It's after the group dinner, you're walking outside when you bump into Aradia, face planting into her chest. She was taller, and prettier then you, and you always wanted to 'uncoil' with her. You knew it would probably never happen, though still your bulge was tingling from how much you loved her, truth is, you have never uncoiled before.

She gives out a little laugh, accidentally bumping into Nepeta. She was so cute! "Sorry, are you alright?" quite frankly, she feels this is one of the very few times they two have spoken. Normally they both been separated by Equius's very prominent lines between platonic and romantic. To be completely honest, She only ever dealt with him because She wanted to get closer to his smaller and more agreeable companion. she still feels a little guilty about that, but hey, it's just how she is.

Nepeta lowered her head in shyness, she actually talked to her! "G-good Aradia, sorry about bumping into you, I really need to watch where I'm going." she looked back up at her, pupils widening at her wonderful looks, "I do not deserve the pleasure of bumping into you"

"Haha what? It's fine, no need to apologize. Seriously though, is bumping into me really such a pleasure?" you let out a quiet chuckle, smiling pleasantly at her. Mhm, cute as ever!

"You're so nice and pretty! why wouldn't it be an honor? You're always so considerate , helping everyone after your job is done, and I would kill myself if anything happened to you!"

You blush and turn your head, bringing a hand up to your face. Oh boy. "I-I'm not that great am I" Oh jeez she's so adorable! You don't know if you can control yourself if she keeps this up

"Y-YES YOU ARE! You are always are so nice!" you look back down, green all over your face, your bulge feeling more tingly then ever, covering it with your hands, which wasn't weird cause you do that a a resting position, but this time your covering tiny bits of liquid and the tip of your bulge under your hands

"O-oh. Thank you, then, Nepeta." you turn back to her and smile, noticing her covering up what you can obviously smell to be arousal. You honestly didn't know you affected her this much. "Say, since we're already in conversation, want to hang out with me in one of the private areas?" you are devious and this is your plan.

"Y-yeah sure Aradia!! I never thought someone so wonderful person would want to hangout with me!!" she blushed, clenching her hands , pinching her bulge so it wouldn't come out more she followed Aradia like a duckling.

You laugh again. "Oh jeez, you're making me burn up." You're visibly blushing like a madwoman, still going towards your usual spot. Someone would join you every once in a while, and tonight it was Nepeta. You really hoped she'd be okay with staying with you for at least a little while. "I didn't realize you admired me so much."

"Really? But when someone's so beautiful an as magnificently wonderful person wouldn't you be admired by them? You help everyone no matter what, and it's so nice of you!!" you force your bulge to sheath again, wiping the juices on your side and grabbing Aradia's hand.

Well that smell was certainly more prominent now that she wasn't covering it. You're never washing that hand again. You smile and give a flustered little laugh. "It's just what I do Nepeta, it isn't really that special.

"It is nice, you're the perfect naga Aradia! Nobody could ever be as nice as you, or as pretty of course!" you lean against her arm as she slithered next to her, purring

"I wouldn't say that Nepeta, next to you I'm practically nothing!" oh jeez you said that out loud. You blush and cough. "Uh, yeah." This is making it increasingly more hard not to slam her against a wall and have her moaning your name.

"What do you mean? I don't do anything!! only hunt, I barely do anything with the rest of the tribe.....I haven't even uncoiled yet, not once in my life" she looks at the ground "You deserve to be worshiped as a god, even more so with that one-of-a-kind tail."

I'd say it's more of a nuisance than a blessing to be honest. I can barely get anything hunt when this thing constantly makes noise." Your breath still hitches, she hasn't uncoiled? You thought she and Equius might've at least done something with how close they were. You hope you can be her first. "You're so cute, and you always bring home the most food for us, I should be worshiping you, not the other way around."

"No, please, it's nothing, it seems like a lot but that's because there's only a few of us left! And I'm not cute at all, it's really nothing, you're flattering me Aradia!" her face and shoulders turning green, her bulge making a bump in her scales, but not unsheathing, but it was highly noticeable, flattery is going to ruin her.

Highly noticeable, and duly noted. You laugh again, an awkward, flattered laugh. "You're everything Nepeta, it's really not nothing."

"No, really I hardly do anything, please, really, you do so much more work!" she looked down to see the bump slowly slit it half,showing a tiny bit of olive green, she put her hand back down again, she won't last much longer without breaking down, Aradia will break her.

You give a little sniff, pretending to be surprised. "Nepeta, are you...?"

"Am I what Aradia?" What's wrong?" she turned her head fast towards her "D-did I do something wrong??"

"N-no you just, smell. Really nice." you take a deep breath in, nostrils flaring a little bit. You're finally indulging yourself right now.

"U-UH WHAT?!?!!!" she turned her head back down, she noticed, her arousal, oh god, your so stupid, how could you be so ignorant?.

"Sorry, does that make you feel uncomfortable?" you blink, still breathing in that wonderful earthy smell.

"N-no, I'm just so sorry, I should've declined your invitation, sitting on the bed in the temporary room, plopping onto her back."I'm so sorry about coming"

"N-no, don't be. I really like you and want you to stay." That scent if throwing you off. You can't plot and plan, and you think that's for the best.

"R-really?" oh, if that caused you to be off focus, then the stream of fluid that spurted out as her bulge came half unleashed, she gasped and turned over, trying to hide it.

That sudden burst of such a strong scent had you surging forward, sort of falling over beside her. "S-sorry. You smell really good and I don't want you to leave." Your voice drops a little, getting lower due to your own bulge starting to poke out. 

you turned to her "Really? I wouldn't think so it smells so, muddy, and if you liked it so much why didn't you notice before? This happens whenever I'm close to you..." she had put her hand down....on aradia's bulge's tip, thinking the wetness is a stain of her fluid. Thinking nothing of it, you try to move the hand away.But only for her to let out a small gasp as her bulge thrashes, fully unsheathing and wrapping around the hand upon it "I noticed the smell, but it was never strong enough to drive me this wild. And you just smell so nice, I don't know what to do."

you jump, not noticing that your hand was on her bulge, which it now on your hand, throbbing and soaking your hand with red fluid, filling the air with the scent of hickory burning, "A-Aradia, y-your bulge, it's-"

"Sorry, it was already out and you just" you make a quiet whining noise, hoping she gets the idea. Your bulge tightens its grip, making you rather flustered.

she moved her hand, the on gripped by the bulge, and moved it under the red mass, stroking it affectionately, watching it twitch and water, smiling "Do you really feel this way about me Aradia?"

"M-maybe." You bite your lip, tail rattling slightly as you move it to wrap around Nepeta's. You feel like its your first uncoil again, and you can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing. "Then, may I have the honor of being who you have your first uncoiling with?" Oh jeez

"yes you can, please, please do it, you'd make it my first, and favorite, please do it" your bulge slipping the rest of the way out, sliding on her body, squirming, painting her skin green.

You blush, the awkwardness and shame, causing your bulge to squirm back it's sheath, your face burning again with the olive green.Only for your shame to be interrupted by Aradia sliding her bulge into you, you shudder, she was big , big enough that when her bulge finally unfurled inside you, hitting the end of the nooks passage, and into your uterus, where your possible eggs would form, would be, and still had some of it having to be left outside of you.

You knew that she was abnormally large.From all of your morail's talk and teaching of the naga bodies, maroon usually the smallest of the blood types, and this was almost unnaturally huge.

You're suddenly grabbing onto life when she starts pulling it out, the bulge rubbing against your Nook's walls. Sliding along, it seems like forever when she stopped sliding the bulge out about halfway,you turn away to not watch what came next. Suddenly you felt a quick rush of her bulge pounding into you full speed, popping your cherry on the first thrust, making you scream in pleasure, leaking olive green out of your nook. You keen your back, trying to get more of her bulge inside of you as she trusted hard into your nook, not breaking her fast pace.You feel the bulge hitting your G-spot, you trembled and moaned her name, which drives her crazy, making her go harder on you. You suddenly feel a large lump slowly travel down her bulge, aggravating your already sore nook.You felt it slide down her bulge, collecting more mass as it traveled,Expanding her cervix painfully, the knot almost getting trapped in the middle of her bulge because how her cervix was simply not supposed to expand that much, it trecked the several more inches to it's tip, where it exploded into your uterus, filling it with burning-hot semen, you pant as she exited your body, and you go unconscious. The last thing you heard was Aradia's voice before you passed out from exhaustion .


End file.
